


no sugar with that americano (this is a lovely place)

by helios_child



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, cute seoksoon feat. mingyu, i wrote this months ago and thought it was cute, idk what this is, i’m not a fic writer but i try ;-;, literally no other members because i can’t write thirteen people without losing my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helios_child/pseuds/helios_child
Summary: Hoshi is working his part time job when an angel walks through the doors
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Seokmin
Kudos: 23





	no sugar with that americano (this is a lovely place)

**Author's Note:**

> okay,,,, during the summer i wrote a lot of kpop fics for like no reason and wanted to make them have chapters but it didn’t work out cjdjdjdj. so here this is!! the title is taken from flower cafe by jooheon with IM and Sam ock and it feels like it fits. additional songs could be falling for you by seventeen or americano by 10cm. basically any song with coffee lol. anywho enjoy!!

Hoshi was bored beyond his mind. Usually, when he’s at his part-time job, he doesn’t really have any time to be bored since the store was always bustling. But, the stream of customers was a steady trickle, very few and far in between. Hoshi sighs again while tapping his fingers and staring at the door.

“Dude, just because you do all of that doesn’t mean it’ll bring anybody in. If anything, it’s gonna scare them away.” My friend and coworker, Mingyu, says while shoving my shoulder. I give him a glare and he smiles in return.

“No, but what I think is scaring them away is that ugly mug of yours.”

“Yeah, well. It’s better than yours.” Mingyu’s a couple of inches taller than me but that doesn’t stop me from putting him in a chokehold.

“Take it back, Gyu.”

“Never! I’d rather die!”

“If I squeeze hard enough, I can make it happen.” I flex my arm to prove my point. He slaps my arm wildly. “Come on, say it.” Mingyu opens his mouth but his voice doesn’t come out. 

“Um, excuse me?” A soft, angelic voice interrupts the two of us. Both Mingyu and I look towards the counter where a customer stands there looking at us nervously. I release my chokehold and brush off my clothes. Once I finally take a good look at the customer, I wish I never did because he looks like an actual angel. I didn’t even realize I was staring until Mingyu shoves me and gestures towards the man behind the counter. I move closer and clear my throat. 

“Welcome to the Nirvana bookstore. How may I help you?” Now that I’m closer, I notice how tall he is and how his hair looks soft even though it’s been dyed. 

“Yeah, I was wondering if you have any recommendations for a book to purchase. I’ve been struggling to find any good books to read recently and this is my favorite bookshop so here I am.” He finishes with a soft chuckle and oh my god, I think my heart just melted.

“Oh? I’ve never seen you here before though?”

“I usually come here after my classes to study, this is my first time coming on a weekend.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Well, if you want a recommendation, do you have any genres you prefer?” 

He looks around for a couple of seconds and it gives my heart time to breathe. “I like anything fiction related, but I can’t do any horror or gore. It’ll give me nightmares, even at this age.”

“I know exactly what you mean! My friend Mingyu always makes fun of me whenever he forces me to watch horror movies and I have to sleep with the lights on.” We chuckle for a minute and I speak when it finally dies down. “A recent favorite that I’ve read is A Very Large Expanse of Sea by Taherah Mafi. It’s a romance between a Muslim girl and a boy who lives in the small town she just moved into. It’s cute but it also gives insight into what it was like living in America after 9/11 as a Muslim. So, it’s a cute romance but also very thought-provoking.” 

“It sounds really good! Where can I find it?” 

“Try romance in the M section. If not, there’s a section for POC writers. Would you like anything else? Coffee, tea, sweets?”

“Yeah, can I get one iced Americano and a strawberry cake for here, please? Thank you.” He walks away to find his book as I punch in his order into the register. Jesus, how can somebody who looks like sunshine and rainbows personified order an americano? It literally tastes like if hell and rubber had an ugly gremlin child full of caffeine. He returns with the book for me to scan it. He pays and walks towards the table in the corner. I mean, it’s totally insignificant that that table is my favorite table in the entire store. The seat he chose, the one facing the window, was the one I sat in a couple of hours ago before I moved behind the counter. He takes off his long trench coat and rolls up the sleeves of his white button-up as he pulls the book out of the bag and on the table. Without the coat, he looks really tall and slender. He looks at the cover with interest and reads the summary on the back. He sets it down and pulls out a pair of glasses from his bag. Ugh, he no longer looks like an angel. He looks like a professor everybody on campus is in love with. I head to the “cafe” station to give Mingyu his order. 

“Gyu, I swear to god I’ve died and this is heaven.”

Mingyu turns on the coffee grinder and gives me a deadpan look. “If this is heaven, how the hell am I here? Literally.”

“I don’t know, maybe God thought I was lonely and pulled you from down under. Anyway, that’s not the point. Did you see that guy? He literally looks ethereal! Imagine looking like that every day.”

“I did see him, but you were pretty much gawking at him. And really, Hoshi? A romance?”

“Disregarding your first sentence, what’s wrong with a romance book? What, are you going to say that men can’t read romance books? Because that’s absolute nonsense.”

“Dude, chill. What I was saying is that you basically insinuated that you were interested in him. Next thing you know, you’ll write your number on his cup.”

I grimace and look back towards his table. Was I really that obvious in the fact that I found him attractive? What if he thinks that I’m weird and awkward? He wouldn’t be wrong, but that’s a terrible first impression to have. Maybe he was laughing at me instead of laughing with me? The customer, because holy crap I don’t even know his name, must have felt me staring and raises his head to meet my eyes. He smiles and before I know it, my face contorts into one as well. I turn back to Mingyu and he gives me a knowing look. 

“I’m not gonna write my number on his cup,” I look down at the counter, “He’s drinking it in house. I’m gonna give him one of the better cups.”

“That’s the cowardly way of showing your interest in him. A cup doesn’t mean anything.” But Mingyu still reaches for the nice glasses. All the cups in the bookstore are nice but there’s a set of absolutely pristine ones that all the employees dub the “Nirvana set”. He pours the drink into the glass and sets the cake onto a white plate. “Now serve him his order and compliment his hair.”

“Why his hair?”

“Because I know you, and as soon as you approach him, you’re gonna go all braindead and that’s the first thing that you’ll say.”

“Have a little bit more confidence in me, will you? I’m not gonna freeze.” Mingyu mumbles something and starts up cleaning up. I take a deep breath and walk towards the table. I can do this, how hard is it? I just have to set it down, tell him that his order was here, and then walk away. It’s as simple as that. Then why is my heart getting heavier with every step I take. I reach the edge of the table but he didn’t lookup. I stand there for a bit, hoping he just liken sense that I’m there or something. When it finally gets awkward, I clear my throat and he snaps his head up.

“I’m really sorry that I scared you, but I have your order here?”

He takes off his glasses and when he raises his head, the sunlight makes his hair look like a halo. Oh dear god, I can literally feel my brain melting. “Oh, thank you. I just realized I probably should have given you a name so I can go get it myself and not make you come all the way here.”

“Oh, it’s truly no problem for me. If you look around, there’s nobody else here. What do you think of the book so far?”

“I like it so far! The main character is kind of more carefree and bolder than I expected but I actually like that a lot more. I just got to the part where she meets the love interest.”

“No wonder you were so focused, you were just getting to the good part.” We both laugh. He turns back to his book and takes a sip of his drink. That was obviously my cue to leave but I felt glued to the spot. “By the way,” I blurt out, “I really like your hair. It looks really good on you.”

His eyes widen and he scratches the back of his head. “Oh? Thank you. It was supposed to be a different color but it turned out this way. I might dye it a dark brown color, like yours. But I don’t know if it’ll look as good as yours though.”

“Oh, well, I just think anything would suit you really. You could go bald and it would still look amazing. I’m not saying that you should go bald, I’m just saying that any hairstyle would suit you. There’s always the possibility of you going bald due to genetics but your hair looks really healthy right now so I don’t think that’ll happen to you. Maybe you find out you have a weird shaped head because of it. My friend went bald once and that’s how he found out his older sister dropped him on the edge of a couch as a kid. So he had to wear bucket hats and snapbacks for like six months. And that’s why I’m scared to cut my hair like it. But yeah, you would look good with any and all haircuts. Oh? I think my coworker needs me, excuse me.” I basically run into the staff break room and faceplant into the couch. I can’t decide whether I should cry or scream. After a couple of minutes of me sulking due to my big mouth, Mingyu walks in and pats me on the shoulder. 

“You okay there, bud?”

“He’s definitely freaked out by me now if he wasn’t before.”

“Why would you say that?”

I raise my head and look him in the eyes. “I said there was a chance of him going bald due to his genetics.”

“Yeah and then you told him about the time I shaved my head. That was pretty funny.”

“Salt in the wound, dude. Salt in the wound.”

“And by funny, I’m sure he found it super adorable like everybody else But, hey at least you didn’t freeze. You just rambled instead.”

“Is he gone yet?”

“Yeah, but I think he left something on the table.”

“Then you should have picked it up and given it to him. Let me go get it.” I open the door and walk towards the table. It was obvious that he had picked up after himself since there was no actual mess, but there was a single napkin lying there. I picked it up and examine it. In scrawled handwriting, it says: “ _Let’s meet again, I definitely want more recommendations from you. P.S. I may not have a bump on my head like the one your friend got from his sister but starting today, I think you might have caused me to have arrhythmia. You’re paying for these hospital bills.”_ And then a number followed by the name Seokmin. Seokmin, it absolutely fits him. “Mingyu, I THINK I’VE DIED.”

“Hoshi, don’t piss yourself. I already mopped the floors.” And if I used a broom to beat up Mingyu after that, it’s none of your business. 


End file.
